Daughter of Ice
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Anara has been adopted by Hagrid since she was a baby. Ever since nether her or him have had any knowledge on who her birth parents are. It's bad enough she somehow gets entered in the Twi Wizard Tournament but during the 3erd task the cup sends her to Narnia instead of Hogwarts. While there she finds out she is the daughter of the White Witch. Anara/Caspian


**That night after everyone sat down in the great hall Dumbledor spoke.**

**Dumbledor: Now the moment we all been waiting for, the champion selection**

**With his powers he dimmed the lights the fire shot up he caught the first name.**

**Dumbledor: The Dumstrang champion is Viktor Krum**

**Viktor shook his hand then walked into the trophy room. The fire shot up and he caught another name.**

**Dumbledor: The champion of Beauxbatons is Flear Delacour**

**She shook his hand then walked into the trophy room. The fire shot up and he caught another name.**

**Dumbledor: The Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory**

**Cedric shook his hand then walked into the trophy room.**

**Dumbledor: That's it we now have our three champions but only one will receive the Twi Wizard cup.(Snape took the cloth off the trophy)**

**The fire shot up again he caught the paper**

**Dumbledor: Anara Hagrid(Read it)**

**Dumbledor: Anara Hagrid(Called)**

**Hagrid: No no(Whispered)**

**Dumbledor: Anara Hagrid(Yelled)**

**Anara slowly started to walk up.**

**A boy: She's a cheat she's only fourteen(Yelled)**

**Dumbledor handed her the paper she gasped as she saw her name. She walked up the stairs McGonagal rubbed her back as she walked up. Anara walked into the trophy room teachers ran in.**

**Dumbledor: Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?**

**Anara: No sir**

**Dumbledor: Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?**

**Anara: No sir**

**Dumbledor: You sure?**

**Anara: Yes sir**

**Madam Maxine: But of course she is lying**

**Barty Crouch: Lying or not Miss Hagrid has no choice she is as of tonight a Twi Wizard champion**

**Mcgonagal: Sir you can't let Hagrid's daughter compete she's is a girl not a piece of meat**

**Dumbledor: Severes keep an eye on Anara will you?**

**Snape: Of course**

**The morning the first task the champion's tent**

**Neville walked in to see how Anara was doing. They hugged Rita Skeeter took a picture.**

**Rita: Young love perfect for the front page**

**Viktor: Get out(Yelled)**

**Rita: Fine, I got what I wanted**

**She left Dumbledor walked in**

**Dumbledor: Barty the bag**

**Barty: Champion's in a circle around me, now Miss Delacour if you will**

**She put her hand in and pulled out a dragon.**

**Barty: The World's Green**

**Barty: Mr Krum**

**He did the same**

**Barty: The Chinese Firebolt**

**Cedric did it next**

**Barty: The Sweetish Shortsnot, which leaves**

**Anara: The Horntail(Whispered) **

**Barty: What's that girl?**

**Anara: Nothing**

**She put her hand in then pulled it out**

**Barty: The Hongaryian Horntail, theses represent four very real dragons each one is protecting a golden egg. Your task is simple collect the egg, this you must do without the egg you can't hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?**

**Dumbledor: Good luck champions, Mr Diggory at the sound of the canon you may-**

**Filtch made the canon go off making everyone jump. Cedric walked out.**

**Later in the tent**

**Dumbledor: And now our fourth and finally champion**

**Anara walked out people stopped chanting her name. She saw the egg she walked towards it but a dragon wacked her sending her flying on a rock. Anara screamed as she cut her left leg on a sharpe rock giving her a deep cut everyone gasped. **

**Anara: Petrificus Totalus(Paralyzed the dragon)**

**Anara: Accio egg(Brought the egg over to her and caught it)**

**Everyone cheered**

**Dumbledor: Hagrid you and Minerva go get a stretcher Severes come with.**

**He and Snape went down to Anara**

**Snape: Miss Hagrid you're going to be okay(Rubbing her shoulder)**

**Hagrid and Mcgonagal brought down the stretcher Dumbledor gently picked Anara up and put her on the stretcher. **

**Hagrid: You're going to be alright baby**

**Dumbledor: Take her to the medic tent**

**Hagrid and McGonagal took the stretcher away**

**The medic tent**

**Neville: You okay Nara?(Walked over to Anara and grabbed her hand)**

**Anara: I'll be alright**

**Hagrid: Hey there's the injured one, how you feeling?(Walked in rubbed Anara's cheek) **

**Anara: I'll be fine**

**Hagrid: Good**

**He kissed her on the forehead.**

**Hagrid: Come on Neville lets's let her rest**

**They walked out Anara went to sleep.**

**In the Great Hall**

**Anara walked in on her crutches**

**Anara: Hey everyone(sat next to Neville) **

**Nigel: Package for you Mr Weasly(handed him a package)**

**Ron: Thank you Nigel**

**Nigel walked away**

**Ron: Look mom sent me something**

**He opened it and pulled out a dress robe**

**Ron: Mom sent me a dress**

**Harry: It does match your eyes, is there a bonnet?**

**Harry: Aha(Pulled out the bonnet)**

**Ron: Put it down Harry, Ginny this was meant for you**

**Ginny: That is so ugly**

**Anara started laughing **

**Ron: What's so funny? **

**Anara: There not for Ginny there for you **

**Fred and George started laughing**

**Anara: Dress robes**

**Ron: Dress robes, for what?**

**The entrance hall the next night(The ball)(Anara's leg is all healed)**

**Fleur: She looks beautiful(Gasped, saw Anara coming down the stairs in an sleeveless long silver dress)**

**Cedric Diggory: Yes she does(Watching his girlfriend Cho Chang walking towards them)**

**He turned around and saw Anara when she got to the bottom Neville took her hand and Cedric took Cho's. All the champion's and their dates walked into the great hall everyone clapped. The champion's started dancing then everyone started dancing.**

**In the morning the second task by the Black Lake**

**Dumbledor: All the champion's lost something, a treasure of theirs. These treasures of theirs now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. Each champion must find their treasure and return to the surface except they'll have one hour to do so and one hour only. You may begin at the sound of the canon.**

**Filch let the canon off all the champion's jumped in. Fleur got pulled down by a gillyload.**

**Ontop**

**Dumbledor: The Beauxbatons champion is done unfortunately she's been forced to retire. She will no longer take part of this task.**

**Under**

**Anara got to the spot where students were tied up. Anara swam over to Neville she pulled out her wand and was going to free Hermione too but Krum came and grabbed his girlfriend and swam off. Cedric came and grabbed Cho he pointed to his watch Anara nodded Cedric swam off. Anara grabbed both Neville and Gabrielle Delacour.**

**Ontop**

**Cho and Cedric came up Cho waved to Angelina Johnson. Cedric's friends helped them up.**

**Dumbledor: Let's go below(Said to Barty)**

**They went below Viktor and Hermione came up coughing Harry helped them up.**

**Under**

**Anara started getting attacked by gillyloads she let go of Neville and Gabrielle.**

**Ontop**

**Neville and Gabrielle came up coughing Fred and George cheered Fleur helped them up.**

**Under**

**Anara froze them with her ice powers.**

**Anara: Asego**

**Anara came shooting out of the water and landed right next to Dumbledor's feet.**

**Dumbledor: Anara(Said worriedly)**

**As she coughed he rubbed her back Barty put a towel on her.**

**Dumbledor: She's alright, I want all the judges over here now**

**They walked away**

**Fleur: You saved her even though she wasn't yours to save. My little sister thank you(Hugged her)**

**Fleur: And you, you helped?(Walked over to Neville)**

**Neville: Well, yeah a bit(Lied)**

**She kissed him on his cheeks**

**Fleur: Come on Gabrielle**

**They walked away**

**Neville: Mercy(Rubbed his right cheek)**

**Harry: Anara(Cried happily ran over with Ron, Shames, and Dean)**

**Anara: Harry**

**Harry: Are you alright, you're freezing(Cried worriedly, put a towel on her, Shames and Dean started rubbing her back)**

**The five stood up**

**Dumbledor: Attention, the winner is Mr Diggory. But seeing how Miss Hagrid would of finished first if she wasn't determined to rescue not only Mr Longbottom but the others as well. We'd agreed to award her second place.(Yelled)**

**Harry: Second place(Said happily hugged Anara)**

**The next day the third task**

**Everyone cheered as the champion's started walking out Dumbledor rubbed Anara's shoulder then sent her out.**

**Dumbledor: Silence, Snape has placed the cup deep in the maze only he knows it's exact position. Now as Mr Diggory and Miss Hagrid are tied for first place they'll be first to enter the maze. Followed by Mr Krum and Miss Delacour. Champion's come.(Yelled)**

**They all went over to him he put his arm around Anara**

**Dumbledor: In the Maze you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead you'll face something more challenging. People change in the maze. Find the cup if you can but be very worried you could lose yourselves along the way. Champion's prepare yourselves.**

**Lupin hugged and kissed Anara good bye and good luck**

**Amus Diggory: Good luck my boy(Hugged Cedric)**

**Cedric: Thank you(His dad walked away)**

**Cedric and Anara nodded to each other**

**Dumbledor: On the count of three one-**

**He accidently set off the canon Snape squeezed Anara's shoulder. The champion's walked into the maze the maze closed everyone started walking in. Anara heard Fleur scream she ran towards it she saw an unconscious Fleur being dragged into the wall by vines.**

**Anara: Fleur(Said worriedly) **

**Anara: Periculum**

**She ran out before the walls closed Viktor started shooting her.**

**Cedric: Get down get down(Yelled)**

**Cedric: Experiumas(Knocked Viktor out) **

**Anara: Don't stop! He's bewitched Cedric(Grabbed him)**

**Cedric: Get off me!(Pushed her off)**

**Anara: He's bewitched(Took off after Cedric who took off) **

**They saw the cup**

**Anara: Yes(Whispered) **

**They ran towards it the walls started to close they got to the cup. **

**Cedric: Go on take it, you deserve it take it**

**Anara: Together one two three**

**They grabbed it meanwhile in Narnia Peter cleaned his sword after killing a wolf and saving Susan and Lucy. Peter kneeled on the ground with his sword.**

**Aslan: Rise Sir Peter Wolfbane, knight of Narnia**

**Peter smiled at Susan and Lucy as he stood up. He heard a splash as he put his sword away. As Anara stood up in the water with her long soaked blond hair she saw the boy and two girls. Anara could not see Cedric anywhere or anyone else she knew. And wherever she was it was day now not night. She didn't know where she was and how she got there. She was confused and scared. Peter, Susan, and Lucy were curious about this mysterious girl. But of course Aslan knew who this was. And Aslan knew despite Oreius sending her to another world and away from her mother as a baby for her own safety The White Witch's daughter would return. But he has seen that thanks to her being away from her mother and raised by a sweet hearted man that Anara would be on their side.**

**Aslan: Don't be afraid my dear, you're here for a reason. I knew that someday you would return. Follow me and I'll explain everything. Peter, Susan, and Lucy I'll explain everything to you later. But for now I need to talk to Anara here alone.**

**As Peter, Susan, and Lucy went back to camp Anara went to Aslan's tent and took a seat.**

**Anara: Why am I here? Where am I? Who are you and that boy and girls?**

**Aslan: My names Aslan, this is Narnia. This is a world you were born in. Your mother is Jadis the White Witch. She is an evil women who calls herself the Queen of Narnia but she isn't. Those girls you saw are the Queens of Narnia and their two brothers are the kings. My friend Oreius sent you to the world you grew up in when you were a baby. We wanted you to be safe away from your mother's cruelty. And because you're a witch we knew that world and Hogwarts would be perfect for you. And you're welcome in either world anytime you want. Oreius had a necklace made for you that will allow you to do that.**

**Anara: Is my name really Anara?**

**Aslan: Yes, we didn't even give the White Witch the chance to name you. So your name will forever be the one Hagrid gave you. Don't worry no one at this camp will harm you or treat you with disrespect. I will make sure the kings and queen's do the same.**

**Horns started going off**

**Aslan: Stay here, Oreius has returned with King Edmund. Oreius would love to see you again. Then you can start getting to know Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy.**

**He left meanwhile as Peter, Susan, and Lucy walked out of a tent they saw Aslan talking to Edmund.**

**Lucy: Edmund!(Cried happily) **

**Peter grabbed her Edmund and Aslan walked over to them.**

**Aslan: What's done is done, there's no need to speak about Edmund about what was done. Anara is the White Witch's daughter. But she hasn't been with her mother since she was a baby. So there's no need to speak with Anara about it. And I expect you four to treat her with the respect she deserves. You will see she is nothing like her mother except the ice powers.**

**He walked away meanwhile Oreius walked into Aslan's tent.**

**Oreius: Anara It's so wonderful to see you again. I'm Oreius, I would have love to have adopted you but you were safer out of Narnia. You're more beautiful then I remember. **

**Anara: It's good to meet you Oreius and thank you. Not just for the compliment but for protecting me. **

**Oreius pulled her into a hug**

**Oreius: You're welcome, now come meet the kings and queens.**

**Oreius took Anara to Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy.**

**Oreius: Your majesties this is Anara, Anara this is Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy.**

**Anara: It's good to meet you your majesties **

**Anara was scared they wouldn't accept her because of her mom. Especially Edmund with everything the White Witch did to him. But Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy became her best friends. Especially Edmund because they felt bad for each other. Oreius became like her father while in Narnia. And just like the kings and queens she was close with Aslan. She knew a fight against her mother was coming at some point. Susan taught her archery and Peter showed her how to sword fight. Anara was a fast learner. Anara was shooting at the targets with Susan when the horns started going off. Her and the kings and queens ran back to the camp where everyone gathered and watched the White Witch arrive. Oreius kept Anara behind him and out of Jadis's sight.**

**The White Witch: You have a traitor in your mists Aslan**

**Aslan: His offense was not against you**

**The White Witch: Have you forgotten the laws on which Narnia was built?**

**Aslan: Do not site the deep magic to me witch! I was there when it was written!**

**The White Witch: Then you remember well that every traitor belongs to me. That includes my daughter. Yes my wolf smelled her as your army was chasing him. Their blood is my property. **

**Peter: Try taking them!(Pulled out his sword)**

**The White Witch: Do really think that mere force will deny me and my right little king? Aslan knows unless I have blood as the law demands all of Narnia will perish in fire and water. That boy and my daughter will die on the stone table as is tradition. As is tradition, you dare not refuse me.**

**Aslan: Enough, I shall talk with you alone**

**He and she walked into his tent. After a while they walked out.**

**Aslan: He has renounced the claim on Edmund and Anara's blood**

**Everyone cheered **

**The White Witch: How do I know your promise will be kept?**

**Aslan roared making Jadis sit down everyone laughed as her and her army left. The kings, queens, and Anara hugged each other. Lucy couldn't help but notice the sadness on Aslan's face as he went back in his tent. An extra bed was put in Susan and Lucy's tent so Anara could share their tent. As everyone slept that night Anara could not. She kept thinking how horrible, cruel, and scary her mother is and what would happen to her, Edmund and his siblings, and the rest of the camp members. She gasped as she saw Aslan's shadow go by the tent.**

**Anara: Susan Lucy wake up(Whispered) **

**They did, the girls walked out and followed Aslan into the woods.**

**Aslan: Shouldn't you three be in bed**

**Anara: We couldn't sleep**

**Susan: Please Aslan, may we come with you?**

**Aslan: I would be glad for the company for a while. Thank you**

**It was a long quite walk until Aslan spoke**

**Aslan: This is as far as I take you**

**Anara: But Aslan-**

**Aslan: This must happen, thank you Anara, thank you Susan, and thank you Lucy. Farewell**

**He left, the three girls quietly followed him and saw him walk into a field where the White Witch and her creatures were.**

**The White Witch: Behold, the great lion **

**Aslan was knocked onto his side**

**Lucy: Why doesn't he fight back?(Whispered) **

**They shaved him then bound him. Jadis kneeled by him.**

**The White Witch: You know Aslan, I'm a bit disappointed in you. Did you honestly believe you could save the traitors? You're giving me your life and saving no one. So much for love. Die!**

**She stabbed him killing him. Susan, Lucy, and Anara cried and hugged each other. The minute the White Witch and her creatures left Susan and Lucy walked over to Aslan and Anara ran to the camp. When Anara arrived and ran into Peter and Edmund's tent Peter quickly took out his sword.**

**Anara: It's just me, I bring grave news. Aslan is dead**

**Peter, Edmund, and Anara walked out and informed everyone else.**

**Edmund: Then you'll have to lead us Peter**

**Peter: I can't**

**Edmund: Aslan believed you could, so do I**

**Anara: And so do I, but I'll be the one killing my mother.**

**Oreius: The witch's army is near sire, what are your orders?**

**Everyone got ready for battle and went to a field**

**One of the birds landed**

**The bird: There comings, weapons and numbers far greater than our own.**

**Anara: Trust me numbers do not win a battle**

**Peter: No, but I bet they help**

**The White Witch and her army arrived everyone took out their weapons. **

**The White Witch: I have no interest in prisoners. Kill them all, including my daughter. Obviously she's a young girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and white skin.**

**As Jadis's army ran forward birds dropped rocks from the sky at her army. **

**Anara: Are you with Peter and I?(Looked at Oreius)**

**Oreius: To the death(Squeezed her shoulder) **

**Peter: For Narnia and for Aslan!(Yelled)**

**He, Anara, and Oreius charged forward with some of their army and the battle began.**

**Edmund: Fire!**

**A female centaur shot an arrow a fire bird came out of it and set the ground on fire. But the White Witch made the fire disappear. **

**Peter: Fall back! Fall back to the rocks!(Yelled)**

**Mr Beaver: That's the signal, come on(Said to Edmund)**

**As everyone ran back Ginarrbrik shot arrows into Anara and Peter's horses making Anara and Peter fall on the ground. Oreius looked worried as he looked back and saw Anara and Peter. Oreius charged at the White Witch as Anara and Peter stood up.**

**Anara and Peter: Stop!**

**They looked worried as the White Witch turned Oreius into stone before he could stab her. The White Witch made her way towards Anara and Peter. **

**Peter: Anara there's too many! Get Edmund out of here! Get the girls and get them home! **

**Mr Beaver: You heard him, let's go(Pulled her and Edmund away)**

**Mr Beaver, Anara, and Edmund stopped when they got ontop of the rocks. Mr Beaver saw the look on Anara's face as the White Witch kept making her way towards Peter. **

**Mr Beaver: Peter said get out of here**

**Anara: He's not king yet**

**She took off, ran onto a rock, and jumped off yelling angrily as she landed in front of her mother.**

**Anara: You bitch! You're not my mother!(She hit Jadis's staff with her sword breaking the ice part)**

**Anara: That's for Aslan! **

**They sword fought but it didn't last long. Anara cried in pain as the White Witch stabbed her in the stomach the pulled her sword out.**

**The White Witch: You should have chosen my side when you had the chance daughter.**

**Anara fell to the ground gasping in pain Peter saw the whole thing and was pissed. He ran at the White Witch and they fought. She knocked him onto the ground. Peter stood up and they continued. They heard a roar and looked up they saw Aslan along with Susan, Lucy, and Mr Tumnus and others.**

**The White Witch: Impossible(Whispered) **

**They went back to fighting and she swept his legs making Peter land on his back. Peter screamed in pain as she stabbed him in the left arm. She knocked his sword and shield out of his hands. Before she could stab him in the heart Aslan jumped on her knocking her and her weapons to the ground. He bite hard into her face killing her as Peter stood up. Edmund ran over to him hugging him tight.**

**Susan and Lucy: Peter Edmund!(Ran over)**

**Everyone hugged each other tight**

**Edmund: Where's Anara?(Asked worriedly)**

**Peter took them to where Anara was laying on the ground weak and gasping in pain. Ginarrbrik was about to hit her with his axe but before he could.**

**Susan: Anara!**

**She shot him in the heart with an arrow killing him. The four of them ran over to her. Edmund took off her helmet and Lucy dropped her juice in Anara's mouth. Anara stopped gasping and passed out. Everyone cried but then suddenly Anara's wound healed. She started coughing then slowly opened her eyes. She smiled weakly as she saw her best friends. Peter cried hard as he quickly pulled her into a tight hug holding her close.**

**Peter: You're a crazy witch(Laughed)**

**Everyone group hugged Aslan walked over to them.**

**Aslan: Anara, your mother falsely called herself the queen of Narnia. She was never a queen. But I have watched you not just since you have arrived in Narnia. But all those years out of Narnia. You're everything she's not. You have the heart and courage of a true queen. Which is why from this day and forever you will join Susan and Lucy as Queen of Narnia. High queen just like Susan. **

**Later Aslan took everyone Cair Paravel castle. The servants got the girls and Peter and Edmund ready for their ceremony. Anara was giving a long sleeve white dress with blue hearts on it. When they were ready they followed Aslan down the great hall then took their seats in their thrones. A fifth throne was already made for Anara.**

**Aslan: To the glistening Eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the** **Valliant.**

**Mr Tumnus crowned her **

**Aslan: To the great Western wood I give you King Edmund the Just.**

**Mr Tumnus crowned him**

**Aslan: To the radiant Southern sun Queen Susan the Gentle. **

**Mr Tumnus crowned her**

**Aslan: To the starry night sky I give you Queen Anara the Beauty.**

**Mr Tumnus crowned her**

**Aslan: And to the clear Northern sky I give you King Peter the Magnificent. **

**Mr Tumnus crowned him**

**Aslan: Once a king or queen of Narnia always the king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens. Long live King Peter. Long live King Edmund. Long live Queen Susan. Long live Queen Lucy. Long live Queen Anara.**

**Everyone cheered and clapped. After the party started Mr Tumnus went to go find Anara. He found her talking to Oreius. Oreius put a necklace around her neck. The charm was a lion's head.**

**Anara: What's this for?**

**Oreius: A coronation present, and your way to come and go as you please.**

**Anara: A lion, just like my school house symbol(Smiled) **

**Oreius: Just hold the charm and say where you want to go. But when the charm glows blue that means we need you here in Narnia. It means we need your help. **

**Mr Tumnus: My queen(Bowed)**

**Oreius: I'll let you two talk**

**Oreius kissed her hand then walked away**

**Mr Tumnus: Has Lucy told you about me? She's told me about you. I was the White Witch's prisoner. She tortured me and turned me to stone. But that was her not you. She may have birthed you but she is not your mother. I am proud to have you as a queen and I know you and I will be great friends.**

**Anara: Thank you Mr Tumnus, I would like that very much **

**Mr Tumnus walked away Lucy walked onto the balcony and saw Aslan leaving. **

**Mr Tumnus: Don't worry, we'll see him again **

**Lucy: When?**

**Mr Tumnus: In time, one day he'll be here and the next he won't. But you mustn't press him. After all he's not a tame lion(Walked up next to her)**

**Lucy: No, but he is good**

**Mr Tumnus: Here**

**He pulled out his handkerchief**

**Mr Tumnus: You need it more than I do(Handed it to her)**

**He squeezed her hand as she sobbed. Once the party was done Anara hugged and said bye to everyone, squeezed her charm, and whispered " Hogwarts". When she appeared it was still Hogwarts but it wasn't near or in the castle. It was in the maze task pit. No one was there so she knew the task was over and everyone was back at the castle. And she knew everyone thought she was dead. She made her way back to the castle. Once she entered she entered Dumbledor's office. When he looked up from his desk his face was filled with both shock and relief.**

**Dumbledor: Merlin Beards! Anara?!**

**He quickly walked over to her and hugged her**

**Dumbledor: We all thought you were dead?**

**Anara: I'll explain everything, to you and everyone. Where's Cedric? He won didn't he?**

**Dumbledor: Sit down Anara(Grabbed her arm)**

**They sat down**

**Dumbledor: Cedric never returned and neither did the cup. We think he might be dead. We'll have a new cup made the day after tomorrow. The Twi Wizard Tournament law is even without the cup whoever exists the maze first wins the Twi Wizard Tournament. So Fleur Delacour is the winner. I'm guessing the cup must have been a portkey. That explains why Cedric and the cup never returned. And explains why you have been gone all night.**

**Anara: I was in another world, a world of different times. Which explains why it was day there but It's night here.**

**Dumbledor: Under the circumstances you have permission to come to the library with me. We'll find a book on this world you were in. What's the name of this world?**

**Anara: Narnia**

**Once they were in the library and found a book on Narnia Anara explained everything to Dumbledor.**

**Dumbledor: So do I need to start calling you your majesty?(Laughed)**

**Anara: No you do not(Laughed)**

**Dumbledor: Well I'm glad you're safe and alive and so will everyone else including your father. You're right, you're not that lady's daughter you're Hagrid's. Go see him then go see your friends. Explain everything to them.**

**Anara: Goodnight professor **

**Dumbledor: Goodnight Anara**

**Once Anara left the castle she made her way to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door.**

**Anara: Dad?!(called) **

**Hagrid opened the door**

**Hagrid: Oh Anara(Pulled her into a hug as a tear went down his cheek)**

**When Anara went to both the girls and boys dorms in the Griffendor Common Room everyone was asleep. She gave both the girls and boys a heart attack when she woke them.**

**Entrance courtyard(The morning)(Everyone is saying goodbye)**

**Krum walked over to Hermione who was talking to Angelina, Padma, and Parvarti.**

**Krum: Hermione, this is for you, write to me. Promise(Handed her a piece of paper with his phone number)**

**Hermione: Bye(She waved to him as he walked away)**

**Fleur and Gabrielle walked up to Ron, Gabrielle kissed him on the forehead. Fleur said good bye in French and kissed him on the forehead then they left. The canon went off and all the Dumstrang and Beauxbatons students left Ron and Harry walked over to Anara.**

**Anara: Everything's going to change now isn't?**

**Harry: Yes(Put his hand on her shoulder)**

**She nodded**

**Anara: Promise you'll write to someone both of you**

**Ron: I will, you know I will**

**Anara: Harry will won't you?**

**Harry: Yeah every week.**

**Last day of summer of vacation a dinner in a subway station(Their 6****th**** year coming up)**

**Harry saw Dumbledor appear, he walked out and over to him.**

**Dumbledor: You been reckless this summer Harry**

**Harry: I like trains they take my mind off things**

**Dumbledor: Take my arm**

**He did Harry landed in the water in front of the Wealey's house. He stood up coughing. He entered the house and saw that all his stuff was already there.**

**Anara: Harry!(Said happily)**

**They hugged Ginny hugged him and then Ron.**

**Molly: What a lovely surprise(Said happily as she hugged him)**

**Molly: Why didn't you let us know you were coming?(Smiled as she rubbed his cheeks)**

**Harry: I didn't know, Dumbledore**

**Molly: Oh that man! What would we do without him? **

**Harry: So when did you get here Anara?**

**Anara: A few days ago**

**In the morning on the train to Hogwarts**

**Luna: Quibler?( Handing out Quibler magazines)**

**Luna: He's lovely, Quibler?(Walked up to Anara and Neville and saw a puffball on Anara's shoulder)**

**Anara: Please(Took one)**

**Luna: Quibler(Walked away) **

**Hogwarts one of the halls**

**McGonagal: History of Magic is upstairs ladies not down, Mr Libis, Mr Libis that is the girls bathroom.**

**She noticed Ron and Harry laughing**

**McGonagal: Potter(Called)**

**Harry: Oh this can't be good**

**He walked over to her**

**McGonagal: Enjoying yourselves are we?**

**Harry: I have a free period this time**

**McGonagal: So I noticed now run along, and Potter take Weasly with you he looks far too happy over there.**

**She shook her head as Ron and Harry walked away**

**The Quiditch Pit**

**Harry: Quite please**

**Anara: Shut it! **

**Everyone got quite **

**Harry: Thanks, now remember just cause you made the team last year does not mean you get a spot this year is that clear? Good.**

**Ron looked up at Hermione in the bleachers she waved.**

**Cormac McLaughin: No hard feelings Weasley(Walked up to him)**

**Ron: Hard feelings?**

**Cormac: I'm going out for keeper too it's nothing personal. Hey do you think you could introduce me too your friend Granger? I wouldn't mind getting on a first name bases you know what I mean?**

**He walked away they practiced Ron hit the Quaffle with his head.**

**Lavender: He's brilliant(Clapped)**

**In Hogsmeade(Winter)**

**Harry: Anyone fancy a butterbear?(Asked Ron and Hermione)**

**In the Three Broomsticks**

**Harry: No sit next to me(Said to Ron)**

**Ron: Okay(The three sat down)**

**They saw Ginny and Cormac cuddling and kissing and saw Shames and Parvarti who were now dating go upstairs. The waiter brought them their butterbeers Slughorn walked over to them.**

**Harry: Good to see you professor**

**Slughorn: And you and you, hey I'm throwing a party and selecting students to go. Anara is going, would you be game? **

**Harry: I'd consider it an honor sir**

**Slughorn: Excellent, you'll be welcome to Granger**

**Hermione: I'd be dealited sir**

**Slughorn: Splendid look for my owl, good to see you Weasley**

**He walked away **

**Ron: What you playing at?**

**Harry: Dumbledor's asked me to get to know him**

**Ron: Get to know him?**

**Harry: I don't know, it must be important otherwise Dumbledor wouldn't ask me.**

**Ron: You got-(Pointing to his mouth, said to Hermione)**

**Hermione wiped her mouth**

**Somewhere in Hogsmeade(Hermione, Ron, and Harry are walking behind Anara and Romilda Vain)**

**Romilda: Nara you don't what it is**

**Anara: I know what I'm doing**

**A few minutes later Romilda screamed as Anara collapsed to the ground.**

**Romilda: I warned her, I warned her not to touch it(Cried)**

**Anara screamed as she floated in the air then she collapsed on the ground again. **

**Hagrid: Don't come any closer, get back all of you(Came walking)**

**He went over to Anara and picked her up in his arms and held her close.**

**Hagrid: Now now my girl you're okay, now now now, do not touch that except for the wrappings do you understand?(Holding her close)**

**Harry looked at the necklace**

**McGonagal's office**

**McGonagal: Are you sure Anara did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks?(Asked Romilda)**

**Romilda: It's like I said she went to the bathroom then when she came back she had the package. She said it was important that she deliver it.**

**McGonagal: Did she say to who? **

**Romilda: To professor Dumbledor**

**McGonagal: Very well then Romilda you may go**

**Romilda left**

**McGonagal: Why is it when something happens it is always you three and Anara?**

**Ron: Believe me professor I been asking myself the same question for six years.**

**McGonagal: Oh Severes(Snape walked in)**

**He walked over to the necklace and made it float.**

**McGonagal: What do you think?**

**Snape: I think Hagrid's girl is lucky to be alive**

**Harry: She was cursed wasn't she? I know Anara she wouldn't hurt a fly if she was delivering that to professor Dumbledor she wasn't doing it knowingly.**

**McGonagal: Yes she was cursed. Tell Anara she needs to go back to Narnia for the time being. If someone is using her to kill Dumbledore she and everyone else would be safer if she was back in Narnia. Please go back to your dorms you three and tell Anara what I told you to tell her.**

**Hermione, Harry, and Ron left. When Anara arrived in Narnia it was still day but It was also summer. She was in some woods and she heard something.**

**Anara: Aslan?**

**Peter who saw her arrive pulled her down covering her mouth and told her to be quiet. They saw a yak walking with weapons. Peter slowly walked towards him with his weapon. Caspian ran at him and they fought. Peter accidently got his sword stuck in a tree. Caspian kicked Peter hard onto the ground. Peter picked up a rock and stood up as Caspian pulled the sword out of the tree.**

**Anara: Leave him alone!(Yelled as she came out of hiding)**

**Caspian recognized her right away from pictures in books he has read. Narnian's started coming out on Caspian's side.**

**Peter: Prince Caspian? **

**Caspian: Yes, and who are you?**

**Susan: Peter! Anara!?(Ran over with Edmund, Lucy, and Trumpkin)**

**Caspian: High King Peter?**

**Peter: I believe you called**

**Caspian: Yes but I thought you would be older**

**Peter: Well if you like we can come back in a few years.**

**Caspian: No, you're just not what I expected**

**Caspian who mesmerized by Anara's beautiful blond hair and blue eyes kept staring at her. Anara kept staring back for she also fell for him immediately. **

**Edmund: Well neither are you(Sneered) **

**Reepicheep: I'm Reepicheep, our hearts and swords are at your service.**

**Anara: Oh my god he's so cute(Said to herself)**

**Reepicheep: Who said that?!(Pulled out his sword)**

**Anara: S-sorry(Said nervously) **

**Reepicheep: Oh your majesty, I do believe courageous or chivalrous would be more fit for a knight of Narnia. **

**Peter: Well at least some of you can handle a sword**

**Reepicheep: Yes, and I been getting weapons for your army sire**

**Peter: Good, were going to need every sword we can get**

**Caspian: Well then, you probably want yours back**

**Caspian gave Peter back his sword. Later everyone arrived at a place called Aslan's How. That night after discussing battle plans it was time to hit Miraz's castle. Birds dropped off Peter, Caspian, Susan, and Anara in the courtyard. The four of them broke in through a window. **

**Caspian: I have to find him(Picked up Cornelius's glasses)**

**Peter: We don't have time, we have to get to the gate.**

**Caspian: You wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. And neither would I**

**Anara: Peter, Susan, and I will take care of the gate. Just don't take too long.**

**They went their separate ways. Caspian ran to Cornelius's cell, unlocked it, ran in, and gently shook him waking him.**

**Caspian: Five more minutes(Laughed)**

**Cornelius: What are you doing here? I didn't help you escape so you could break back in. You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here.(Caspian unlocked his cuffs)**

**Caspian: He'll learn soon enough, were giving him your soon.(Helped Cornelius stand)**

**Cornelius: Don't underestimate Miraz like your father did**

**Caspian: What are you talking about?**

**Cornelius: I'm sorry**

**Caspian ran out and snuck into Miraz's room and held his sword against Miraz's throat waking him. Miraz laughed**

**Miraz: Thank goodness you're safe**

**Caspian: Get up**

**Miraz woke Prunaprismia**

**Prunaprismia: Caspian?**

**Caspian: Stay where you are**

**Prunaprismia: What are you doing?**

**Miraz: I think it should be obvious dear. You know some families would consider this an inappropriate behavior. **

**Caspian: That doesn't seem to have stopped you.(Said angrily as he pushed Miraz against the wall)**

**Miraz: But you're not like me are you? It's sad, the first time you show backbone and It's just a waste. **

**Prunaprismia pointed an arrow at Caspian**

**Prunaprismia: Put the sword down Caspian, I don't want to do this.**

**Anara: We don't want you to either(Walked in with Susan and Peter pointing an arrow)**

**Miraz: This use to be a private room**

**Peter: What are you doing? Your suppose to be in the gate house.**

**Caspian: No! For once I want the truth! Did you kill my father?**

**Miraz: Now we get to it**

**Prunaprismia: You told me your brother died in his sleep**

**Miraz: That was more less true**

**Susan: Caspian this won't make things any better**

**Prunaprismia: How could you?**

**Miraz: For the same reason you would pull that trigger. For our son**

**Prunaprismia: Stop!**

**Anara: Stay right there!**

**Miraz: Make a choice dear, do you want our son to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless! **

**Prunaprismia: No!(Screamed as she shot Caspian's right shoulder with the arrow)**

**Peter: Caspian!(Yelled worriedly as Miraz ran out)**

**Caspian, Peter, Susan, and Anara ran out**

**Susan: Peter!**

**Peter: Our troops are just outside come on!**

**Meanwhile Edmund was fighting with a soldier on one of the towers. Peter, Caspian, Susan, and Anara ran out into the yard. **

**Peter: Now Ed! Now! Signal the troops!**

**Edmund: I'm a bit busy Pete! **

**Edmund wacked the soldier in the head with his flashlight knocking the soldier out. The flashlight wasn't working.**

**Edmund: Oh no**

**Peter starting doing the wheel for the gate**

**Susan: Peter! It's too late! We have to call it off when we still can!**

**Peter: No I can still do this, help me!**

**Susan, Caspian, and Anara helped him while Trumpkin and the mice lowered the bridge. Soldiers started running into the yard. **

**Edmund: Come on(Hitting the flashlight)**

**The flashlight turned on and Edmund started turning it on and off. They got the gate up and the Narnian's ran in.**

**Peter: For Narnia! **

**He, Caspian, Susan, and Anara joined the fight. Edmund saw that a soldier was going to shoot Anara. He slide down the roof and knocked him off. Anara looked up at Edmund.**

**Anara: Ed!(Yelled)**

**Edmund looked to his right and saw more soldiers. As they shot at him he quickly jumped into a room and slammed the door shut. Miraz walked onto one of the balcony's. Edmund ran out of a door onto a Balcony and locked the door with his flashlight. As soldiers started banging the door Edmund saw he was to high to jump and survive. Trumpkin was pushed off of a balcony and was knocked out the minute he hit the ground. The gate started closing. One of the yak's quickly ran and pushed the gate up.**

**Peter: Fall back!**

**Anara: We need to retreat now!**

**Glenstorm pulled Anara onto his back as another centaur pulled Susan onto his back.**

**Anara: Caspian!?(Asked Peter worriedly)**

**Peter: I'll find him! Go! Go get out! Retreat! **

**Glenstorm and other Narnian's ran out. The soldiers broke down Edmund's door. He slide off the balcony and landed on one of the birds which took off. Caspian and Peter jumped on horses which ran out. Peter, Caspian, and Cornelius made it out before the yak was killed causing the door to close. The bridge started going up.**

**Anara: Peter! The bridge! **

**His horse jumped on the other side. Everyone took off, by the time everyone got back it was morning. Lucy ran out and saw everyone walking up.**

**Lucy: What happened? **

**Peter: Ask him(Said angrily)**

**Susan: Peter!**

**Caspian: Me? You could have called it off there was still time.**

**Peter: No there wasn't thanks to you. If you kept to the plan those soldiers might believe alive.**

**Caspian: And if you'd just stay here like I suggested they defently would be.**

**Peter: You called us remember! **

**Caspian: My first mistake **

**Peter: No, your first was ever thinking you could lead these people.(Walking away)**

**Caspian: Hey!(Yelled making Peter stop)**

**Caspian: I am not the one who abandoned Narnia **

**Peter: You invaded Narnia, you have no more right to be here then Miraz does.(Caspian walking away)**

**Peter: You, him, your father Narnia is better without the lot of you(Caspian stopped)**

**Caspian yelled angrily and went at Peter**

**Anara: Stop it!**

**They did, everyone saw that Anara was carrying an unconscious Trumpkin. She gently laid him on the ground as Lucy ran over. Lucy dropped juice into his mouth. He gasped waking up. Anara rubbed his head.**

**Trumpkin: What are you all standing around for? The Telmarines will be here soon enough.**

**Trumpkin: Thank you, my dear little friend(Said to Lucy)**

**Anara helped him stand**

**Trumpkin: And thank you for getting me out of there Nara.**

**Everyone went inside when Anara walked into a room she saw Nikabrik. She also saw her mother in ice. Before she could run out a big wolf seized her and forced her into the circle.**

**Anara: Stop please!(Cried)**

**The White Witch: One drop of family blood and I'm free. Then we're back together my daughter.**

**Anara: No!(Cried)**

**Nikabrik cut her hand. A spell took over and Anara couldn't move.**

**Peter: Stop!(Yelled as he ran in with Edmund and Trumpkin ran in) **

**Edmund fought the wolf and Trumpkin fought Nikabrik. Edmund killed the wolf. Anara groaned in pain as she landed on the floor when Peter pushed her out of the circle slowly breaking her trance. **

**Peter: Get away from her!**

**The White Witch: Peter dear, I missed you**

**Anara slowly got her strength back and slowly stood up. But before she could do anything Nikabrik ran over and seized her. She cried in pain as he stabbed her in the middle of her back. She cried in pain again as he pulled the knife back out and threw her hard against the wall. Anara cried and crawled back terrified as Nikabrik walked towards her holding the knife. Nikabrik gasped in pain and died as Trumpkin stabbed Nikabrik through the neck killing him. Anara passed out from the pain. Trumpkin kneeled and pulled her into his arms and on his lap. Edmund stabbed the ice breaking it and getting rid of Jadis. Caspian ran in and saw Anara.**

**Caspian: What happened?(Ran over to Trumpkin)**

**Trumpkin: Long story, let's get her to a healer**

**Trumpkin put her in Caspian's arms. Anara was healed by the next morning. Anara was sitting outside on one of the ledges with Caspian getting some air.**

**Anara: Before I came back someone tried to use me to kill one of my teachers who is also my friend. Now someone tried to use me to resurrect my evil mother. I'm never going to be rid of her am I? **

**Caspian: No you're not, just like even if we kill my uncle I'll never be rid of him. But it our things that we have in common that I feel so connected and drawn to you. We both have an evil family member that either wants us dead or on their side. We both have to worry about being hated or judged for being related to that family member. People think we're just like them when It's the complete opposite. **

**Caspian: We'll get through this no matter what and whether they're dead or alive. I'll survive my uncle and you'll survive your mother. We'll both look after each other and keep each other safe. Deal?(Grabbed her hand and held it)**

**Anara: I feel the same, I feel connected and drawn to you for those reasons too. But there's another reason I feel we're both drawn to each other. And before I agree to your deal I have a condition. **

**Caspian: What is it?**

**Anara: Kiss me**

**They kissed each other's lips and made out. They stopped when they heard noises. They quickly stood up and ran back inside when they saw Telmarines matching towards Aslan's How. They ran into the room where Peter, Lucy, and Edmund were talking. **

**Caspian: You three better come quickly **

**Everyone ran onto the edge and saw the Telmarines. Then everyone called a meeting to discuss the battle plans. **

**Trumpkin: Cakes and kettle drums, that's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest part of the forest alone.(Pointed at Lucy)**

**Peter: It's our only chance**

**Anara: And she won't be alone(Put her hand on Lucy's shoulder)**

**Trumpkin: Haven't you been through enough already? You almost died, three times. Maybe more I heard now.(Said worriedly) **

**Trufflehunter: Nikabrik was my friend but he lost hope. Queen Anara and Queen Lucy haven't. And neither have I, for Aslan.**

**Reepicheep: For Aslan **

**Trumpkin: Then I'm going with you two(Grabbed Anara's hands)**

**Anara: No we need you here**

**Peter: We have to hold them off until Anara and Lucy get back.**

**Caspian: If I may, Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time.**

**As Edmund went to go talk to Miraz Anara and Lucy got on Caspian's horse. **

**Caspian: Destrier has always served me well. You're in good hands.**

**Lucy: Or hooves(Laughed)**

**Caspian held Anara's hand and kissed it**

**Caspian: Good luck**

**Anara: Thanks, you too**

**Caspian: Susan wanted you to have this. In case you need help.(Took out Susan's horn)**

**Anara: Hang onto it, you might be the one that needs my help.**

**The horse took off out of the tunnel and into the woods. Not long after Telmarines were chasing them on their horses.**

**Lucy: They seen us!**

**Anara stopped the horse **

**Anara: Take the reins(Hopped off)**

**Lucy: What are you doing?**

**Anara: I'm sorry Lu, but it looks like you're going alone after all. **

**Anara slapped the horse making him take off. She took out her arrows and started shooting the Telmarines. A Telmarine knocked her onto her ass. But before he could do anything Caspian rode in and killed him.**

**Caspian: You sure you don't need that horn(Smiled as he held out his hand)**

**She smiled as he pulled her on the horse took off. When they arrived back at Aslan's How Miraz and Peter were taking a break from their fight. They got off the horse and walked over to Peter.**

**Peter: Lucy?**

**Anara: She got through, with some help**

**Peter: Thank you**

**Caspian: Well you were busy**

**Peter: You better get up there just in case. I don't expect the Telmarines will keep their word.(Said to Anara)**

**Anara hugged Peter making him groan in pain.**

**Anara: Sorry**

**Peter: It's okay **

**Anara took off and went inside to get up by Susan and Trumpkin. Edmund and Caspian helped Peter sit down. Peter groaned in pain as Caspian took off Peter's shield. **

**Peter: I think It's dislocated, what do you think happens back home if we and Anara die here. You know you'd always been there for me and I never really-(Said to Edmund)**

**Peter cried in the pain as Edmund put his arm back in place.**

**Edmund: Save it for later **

**Edmund handed him back his sword as Peter stood up. Peter and Miraz went back at it. They knocked their swords out of each other's hands. Miraz threw Peter into a rock. Peter quickly stood up and punched Miraz in his injured right knee. **

**Miraz: Respite respite(Gasped in pain)**

**Edmund: Now's not the time for chivalry Peter**

**Peter started walking away**

**Edmund: Look out!**

**Peter quickly turned around and stabbed Miraz under the left armpit. Miraz went on his knees again. **

**Miraz: What's the matter boy, too cowardly to take a life?**

**Peter: It's not mine to take**

**Peter nodded to Caspian, Caspian walked over and Peter handed his sword to Caspian. Caspian pointed his sword at Miraz.**

**Miraz: Perhaps I was wrong, maybe you have the makings of a Telmarine king after all.**

**Caspian screamed angrily and shoved his sword into the ground.**

**Caspian: Not one like you, keep your life. But I am giving the Narnian's back their kingdom.**

**The Narnian's cheered as Caspian walked over back to Peter and Edmund.**

**Lord Sopespian: My king(Helped Miraz up)**

**Miraz: I'll deal with you when this is over**

**Lord Sopespian: It is over**

**Miraz gasped in pain as Lord Sopespian stabbed him in the back with an arrow.**

**Lord Sopespian: Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king!**

**Peter: Get ready!**

**A Telmarine ran at Peter**

**Caspian: Peter!(Yelled worriedly) **

**Peter cut off the Telmarine man's head**

**Peter: Go!**

**Both sides got ready for a battle. Rocks started being shot by catapults hitting the ground. Telmarines ran forward.**

**Susan: Archers to the ready!(Everyone took out their arrows)**

**Caspian and Glenstorm ran inside**

**Susan: Take your aim! **

**Trumpkin: Stay with them!**

**Caspian: Now!**

**He and the Narnian's started breaking the pillars. The ground started breaking making the Telmarines fall in. **

**Susan: Now!**

**Everyone shot their arrows killing some Telmarines. Peter, Edmund, Caspian, and the other Narnian's on the ground charged forward. Peter looked up at Anara and Susan.**

**Peter: Lucy?**

**Anara and Susan shook their heads no**

**Peter: Back to the How!**

**Everyone ran back towards the building**

**Lord Sopespian: Cut off their escape!**

**Rocks started being shot hitting the building**

**Anara: Brace yourselves! **

**The opening broke blocking their escape. Part of the ledge broke making Anara fall but Trumpkin quickly grabbed her hand. His grip slipped and Anara fell on the ground. Trumpkin and Susan safely climbed down and ran over to Caspian, Peter, and Edmund. **

**Lord Sopespian: Crush them all**

**The Narnian's and Telmarines ran at each other and battled. A Telmarine knocked Trumpkin to the ground. Before the Telmarine could do anything Anara threw a knife into his throat killing him. Caspian screamed as a Telmarine pushed him down one of the ditches. Glozelle yelled as he ran at Caspian. Glozelle held his spear against Caspian's throat making Caspian start gasping frightenly. Glozelle almost started crying, he realized he could not kill his prince. He lowered his spear but then a root seized Glozelle and threw him making Caspian jump. Caspian quickly stood up. Anara helped Caspian up and out of the ditch. Trees started coming to life.**

**Peter: Lucy**

**The trees destroyed the catapults**

**Peter: For Aslan!**

**The Telmarines ran into the woods. The Telmarines ran onto the beach. Lucy and Aslan were standing on the other side of the bridge. And the rest of the Narnian's blocked them from running back. **

**Lord Sopespian: Charge!**

**The Telmarines ran onto the bridge Aslan roared making them stop. A water man sprout out of the river. All of the Telmarines got off the bridge except Lord Sopespian. The water man broke the bridge so he could pick it up. The water man swallowed Lord Sopespian drowning and killing him and breaking the bridge. The water man went back in the river. Any Telmarine that was alive including Glozelle handed over their weapons and surrendered. Anara, Caspian, Peter, Edmund, and Susan walked over to Aslan and kneeled. **

**Aslan: Rise kings and queens of Narnia**

**Anara, Peter, Edmund, and Susan stood up**

**Aslan: All of you(Nodded to Caspian)**

**Caspian: I do not think I'm ready**

**Aslan: It's for that very reason I know you are**

**Caspian stood up mice walked over carrying Reepicheep on a stretcher. Lucy dropped her juice into his mouth healing him.**

**Reepicheep: Thank you your majesty(Stood up)**

**Reepicheep saw Aslan**

**Reepicheep: Hail Aslan**

**Aslan: Where is this dear little friend you told me about?(Asked Lucy)**

**Everyone looked at Trumpkin who couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Aslan. Trumpkin walked over to him and kneeled he jumped when Aslan roared. **

**Lucy: Do you see him now?(Laughed)**

**Everyone went to the Telmarine castle. Caspian proposed to Anara in front of everyone that day. Anara loved friends, family, and life at Hogwarts and in that world. But Narnia is where she was born. And in her heart she felt she belonged here more than there. She knew her and Caspian were meant to be. She felt guilty that instead of going back to the other world and telling everyone that she was going to just not return at all. But she knew that's what had to be done. She accepted Caspian's proposal and they were married that night. That night fireworks and cheers went off. In the morning everyone said bye to Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy before they returned to the other world. **

**Three years later Eustace's house Lucy's room**

**Edmund: Lucy, have you seen this painting before?**

**Lucy: Yes, It's very Narnian looking Isn't it?**

**Edmund: Yeah, just another reminder that we're here and not there.**

**Eustace: There once was two orphans who wasted their time believing in Narnia nursery rhymes.(Walked in)**

**Edmund: Please let me hit him**

**Lucy: No**

**Edmund: Don't you ever knock?**

**Eustace: It's my house, I do as I please. Your just guests. What's so fascinating about that picture anyways? It's hideous.(Sat on the bed)**

**Edmund: You won't see it from the other side of the door**

**Lucy: Edmund It looks like the waters actually moving **

**Eustace: What rubbish! **

**Edmund: There once was a boy named Eustace who read facts that were useless.**

**Eustace: People who read fairy tales are a hideous burden**

**Edmund: Hideous burden? I haven't seen you lift a finger since we been here. I have a right mind to tell your father It was you who stole Aunt Alberta's sweets.(Eustace stood up and tried to leave but Edmund stopped him)**

**Lucy: Edmund the painting(The painting started leaking)**

**Edmund: I found them under your bed, and you know what? I licked every one of them.**

**Eustace: Ew! I'm infected with you!**

**Water started pouring heavily from the painting. **

**Eustace: What's going on here? Stop it or I'll tell mother. Mother! Mother! I'll just smash the damn thing.**

**Edmund: No! Eustace! No!(Eustace grabbed the painting)**

**Lucy: We can't stop it! Let go of it! Eustace let go!**

**The painting dropped and the room filled with water. Eustace, Lucy, and Edmund were sucked under. When they came back up they were no longer in the room. They were surrounded by nothing but water. A ship with a dragon head started sailing towards them.**

**Lucy: Eustace swim!(Cried as the three of them swam)**

**But soon Lucy was grabbed by Caspian and Edmund was grabbed by Anara. Eustace was grabbed by other men.**

**Caspian: It's okay, I got you**

**Lucy: Caspian!(Cried happily)**

**Caspian: Lucy(Smiled)**

**A man: Calm down boys, your in Narnia**

**Edmund: Were in Narnia?**

**Anara: Yes you're in Narnia**

**Eustace: I'm going back to England! I'm going back to England!(Cried)**

**Everyone swam over to the ship and a rope was lowered. Lucy and Caspian grabbed it.**

**Caspian: Hold on**

**They were pulled up then Anara, Edmund, Eustace, and everyone else was pulled up. Everyone was giving towels.**

**Lucy: That was thrilling**

**Caspian: How in the world did you end up here?(Put his arm around her shoulders)**

**Lucy: I have no idea**

**Edmund: Caspian**

**Caspian: Edmund(Hugged him)**

**Lucy: Didn't you call for us?**

**Caspian: No, not this time**

**Edmund: Well whatever the case I'm glad to be here.**

**Eustace screamed**

**Eustace: Get that thing off me! Get that thing off me!(Hit Reepicheep off of him)**

**Lucy: Reepicheep!(Said happily) **

**Reepicheep: Your majesties **

**Edmund: Hello Reep, what a pleasure **

**Reepicheep: The pleasures all mine sir, what do we do about this hysterical interloper? **

**Eustace: That giant rat thing just tried to claw my face off!(Cried)**

**Reepicheep: I was merely trying to expel the water from your longs sir.**

**Eustace: It talked! Did anyone hear that? It just talked!(Cried as he stood up)**

**Anara: He always talks**

**Caspian: Actually It's getting him to shut up that's the trick.**

**Reepicheep: The moment there's nothing to be said your highnesses I promise I will not say it.**

**Eustace: I don't know what kind of prank this is but I want to wake up right now!(Cried)**

**Reepicheep: Perhaps we can throw him back**

**Lucy saw the look on Edmund's face**

**Lucy: Edmund!(Hit him)**

**Eustace: I demand to know where the blazes am I?!(Cried)**

**A yak: You're on the Dawn Treader, the fastest ship in Narnia's navy**

**Eustace fainted **

**The yak: Was it something I said?**

**Anara: See to him will you?**

**The yak: Your majesty **

**Caspian: Men behold our castaways, Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valliant. High King and Queen of Narnia.**

**Everyone kneeled Anara and Caspian took Lucy and Edmund to a room. **

**Lucy: Look Susan's bow and arrows**

**Anara: Lucy(Grabbed her healing juice and dagger)**

**Lucy: My heal cordial and dagger**

**Edmund: Peter's sword**

**Caspian: Yes, I looked after it as promised**

**Caspian showed them the map**

**Caspian: Since you left us the giants of the North surrendered unconditionally. Then we defeated the Calormen armies at the Great Desert. There is peace across all Narnia.**

**Edmund: If there's no trouble why are we here?**

**Caspian: Good question**

**Edmund: So where are we sailing to?**

**Caspian: Before I took the throne from my uncle he tried to kill my father's most loyal closets friends and most loyal supporters. The seven lords of Telmar. They fled to the Lone Islands, no one has heard from them since.**

**Edmund: So you think something's happened to them?**

**Caspian: Well If It has It's Anara and mine's duty to find out**

**Lucy: Well, what's East of the Lone Islands?**

**Drinian: Uncharted waters, things you can barely imagine. Tales of sea serpents and worse.**

**Caspian: Alright captain, enough of your tall tales **

**Everyone went back ontop. Later when they arrived at a city it looked deserted. A bell went off making everyone jump.**

**Anara: Reepicheep stay here with Drinian and the men and secure the place. We'll head on. If we don't come back by dawn send a party.**

**Reepicheep: Yes your majesty **

**They went further into the city and went over to a door.**

**Edmund: Do you want to come over here and guard something?(Asked Eustace)**

**Eustace: Yes, good idea cousin.(Ran over)**

**Anara handed him a knife**

**Eustace: I got it I got it, don't worry**

**Anara, Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund entered the building. They walked over to a table with books and paper on it.**

**Lucy: Who are all these people?**

**Edmund: Why have they been crossed out?**

**Lucy: It looks like some kind of fee**

**Caspian: Slave traders **

**Men swung down from the bells and a fight started until Eustace screamed. They saw Eustace was seized by a man.**

**Pug: Unless you want to hear this one scream like a girl again I suggest you drop your weapons.**

**Eustace: Like a girl?!**

**Pug: Now!**

**Anara, Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund dropped their weapons.**

**Pug: Put them in irons **

**The four of them were cuffed**

**Anara: Get your hands off me! Let go!**

**Pug: The blond girl and blond boy will be sold first. The other three can go straight to the dungeons.**

**A man slapped Edmund hard**

**Edmund: You'll pay for that**

**A man: Actually someone else is going to pay, for all of you.**

**Anara: No! Caspian! Caspian!(Cried as she and everyone was taken away)**

**Caspian: Anara!(Yelled)**

**Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy were locked in the dungeons and Anara and Eustace were taking to the selling spot.**

**Man 1: I bid 60**

**Man 2: I bid 80**

**Man 1: One hundred for the pretty lady**

**Man 2: One hundred and twenty **

**Man 1: One hundred and fifty **

**Pug: Any more bids?**

**No one answered he put the sold necklace on Anara's neck.**

**Pug: Sold**

**Anara screamed as someone seized her. As they started selling Eustace men started bringing Caspian, Edmund, and Lucy out. **

**Pug: And now for this fine specimen, who'll kick off the bidding? Come on now, he may not look like much but he's strong.**

**A man: He's strong alright, smells like the rear end of a minotaur.**

**Eustace: That is an outrageous lie! I won the school hygiene award two years running.**

**Pug: Come on someone make a bid!**

**Reepicheep: I'll take them off your hands. I'll take them all off your hands! For Narnia!**

**The Narnian's attacked as Caspian pushed a man off the wall. Reepicheep freeded Anara.**

**Anara: Thank Reep, I knew you'd come**

**Reepicheep: Your highness**

**Everyone had their cuffs off. When the fight was done everyone made their way down to the beach. **

**Rhince: Your majesties! Your majesties!(Ran over)**

**Drinian: Hold it(Seized Vince)**

**Rhince: My wife was taken just this morning**

**Gale: Daddy!(Ran over)**

**Anara: It's alright Drinian**

**Rhince: I beg you take me with you**

**Gale: I want to come**

**Rhince: No Gale, stay with your aunt. I'm a fine sailor. Been on the seas my whole life.**

**Caspian: Of course, you must**

**Rhince: Thank you**

**Gale: But daddy!**

**Rhince: Have I never come back? Be good(Hugged her)**

**Her aunt pulled her back as** **Rhince followed them.**

**Bern: My king, my king(Walked over holding a sword)**

**Bern: This was given to me by your father. I hid it safely in a cave all these years.**

**Edmund: That's an old Narnian sword**

**Bern: There are seven such swords, gifts from Aslan to protect Narnia. Your father entrusted them to us.**

**Bern: Here take it, and may it protect you.(Handed it to Caspian) **

**Caspian: Thank you my lord, we shall find your lost citizens. **

**Caspian and Edmund walked away from Bern**

**Caspian: Edmund**

**Caspian handed the sword to Edmund. Everyone got back on the ship and sailed away. They found that Gale had snuck onto the ship. The next day everyone rowed towards a volcanic island.**

**Reepicheep: I doubt the lord stopped here my liege. There's no sign of anything living. **

**Caspian: Right, once we get ashore take your men and search for food and water. The four of us will look for clues.**

**Eustace: Hang on, you mean the five of us right? Come on, please don't send me back to the rat.**

**Reepicheep: I heard that**

**Eustace: Big ears**

**Reepicheep: I heard that too**

**When they got ashore Eustace wandered off as Anara, Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund went searching for swords. When they got back there was still no Eustace. **

**Anara: What food did you find?**

**Rhince: It's volcanic your majesties, not much grows.**

**Lucy: Where's Eustace?**

**Reepicheep: I believe he's out not helping us load the boats.**

**Lucy: Eustace! Eustace!(Called)**

**Lucy: Edmund I got a bad feeling.**

**Edmund: I'll go find him**

**Caspian: I'll come with you**

**He and Edmund went off**

**Caspian: Eustace!(Called)**

**Edmund: Eustace!(Called)**

**They saw a bottom of a cliff filled with treasure.**

**Edmund: Treasure **

**Caspian: Trouble **

**They went down Edmund saw Eustace's clothes and journal.**

**Edmund: Eustace no, oh cousin(Whispered sadly)**

**Caspian: I'm sorry**

**Edmund: He was just a boy, I never should have left him. What could have happened to him?**

**Caspian: In this place, anything. And he wasn't the first. It's Lord Octesian, we should find his-**

**Edmund picked up the sword**

**Caspian: Sword**

**They made their way back but on the way back Caspian saw a dragon and ducked.**

**Caspian: Edmund! Ed!(Yelled worriedly as the dragon picked him up)**

**The dragon flew over the ship**

**Lucy: Edmund!(Screamed) **

**Edmund: Lucy!(Yelled as the dragon flew back to the island)**

**While the dragon flew gripping Edmund he saw a message made with fire on the ground. The message said " I am Eustace". Edmund looked up at the dragon.**

**Edmund: You got to be joking **

**After Eustace landed Edmund found Rhince, Drinian, Reepicheep, Gale, Anara, Caspian, and Lucy and brought them to Eustace. **

**Edmund: He must have been tempted by the treasure.**

**Caspian: Everyone knows a dragon's treasure is enchanted.**

**Eustace growled**

**Caspian: Well, everyone from here**

**Anara rolled her eyes at him she walked over to Eustace and pulled the bracelet off of him.**

**Edmund: Is there any way to change him back?**

**Caspian: Not that I know of**

**Edmund: Aunt Alberta will not be pleased **

**Reepicheep: Sorry about the hand old boy. I can be a little overzealous at times.**

**The yak: The boats are ready**

**Anara: We can't leave him alone**

**Drinian: Well, we can't bring him on board your majesties.**

**Caspian: Drinian, you and the others take one boat back. The rest of us will stay here till morning and work out what to do.**

**Rhince: But you've no provisions, and no means of staying warm your majesty. **

**Eustace blew on a stick setting it on fire**

**Reepicheep: You were saying?**

**Everyone but Anara, Caspian, Gale, Rhince, Reepicheep, Lucy, and Edmund went back to the ship. That night everyone laid on the ground and slept.**

**Gale: I miss my mommy**

**Lucy: I miss mine too, don't worry you'll see her again. **

**Gale: How do you know?**

**Lucy: You just have to have faith about these things. Aslan will help us, we'll find her I promise. **

**Reepicheep woke to see and hear Eustace crying.**

**Reepicheep: Trouble sleeping?(Walked over to him)**

**Eustace turned his head away**

**Reepicheep: Now now, all is not as lost as it seems. I'll stay up with you if you wish and keep you company. I'll wager you didn't even believe in dragons this morning. You know, extraordinary things only happen to extraordinary people. Maybe It's a sign, that you've got an extraordinary destiny. Something greater than you could imagine.**

**Eustace turned his head back and smiled**

**Reepicheep: I could tell you one or two of my adventures if you like to pass the time. Believe it or not you're not the first dragon I've encountered. Many years ago, I was with a band of pirates.**

**Gale was the first one to wake in the morning**

**Gale: Lucy Lucy wake up, look(Shook Lucy awake)**

**Lucy: The blue star, everybody! Everybody wake up! It's the blue star!**

**Everybody went back on the ship and followed the blue star to Ramadu's Island. When they arrived they saw a table with food and three men around it. But the men weren't moving. **

**Caspian: Lord Rivilian, Lord Marvamorn, Lord Argoz. They're still breathing.**

**Anara: They're under a spell**

**Caspian: It's the food!**

**He spotted the men's swords**

**Caspian: Their swords**

**They grabbed the swords and laid them on the table**

**Edmund: That's six**

**Caspian: Still missing one**

**Anara: Look!**

**The blue star floated down to the ground and turned into a girl.**

**Lilliandil: Travelers of Narnia welcome, are you not hungry? **

**Edmund was memorized by her beauty **

**Edmund: Who are you?**

**Lilliandil: I'm Lilliandil daughter of Ramandu, I'm your guide.**

**Anara: You're a star**

**Lilliandil nodded yes**

**Edmund: You're most beautiful **

**Lilliandil: If It's a distraction for you I can change form**

**Edmund: No!**

**Lilliandil: Please, the food is for you. There is enough for all who are welcome at Aslan's table. Help yourselves**

**Edmund: Wait, what happened to them?**

**Lilliandil: These poor men were half-mad by the time they reached our shores. They were threatening violence upon a each other. Violence is forbidden at the table Aslan. So they were sent to sleep.**

**Lucy: Will they ever wake?**

**Lilliandil: When all is put right. Come, there is little time.**

**Anara, Caspian, Lucy, and Edmund followed her.**

**Lilliandil: The magician Coriakan told you of Dark Island.**

**Anara: Yes**

**Lilliandil: Before long, the evil will be unstoppable. **

**Caspian: Coriakan said to break the spell we lay the seven swords at Aslan's table. **

**Lilliandil: He speaks the truth**

**Edmund: But we only found six, do you know where the seventh is?**

**Lilliandil: In there, you'll need great courage. Now waste no time, goodbye(Pointed at the Island)**

**She turned back into her form and shot into the sky. Everyone got back on the ship and sailed towards the Island.**

**The yak: So, what do you think is in there?**

**Edmund: Our worst nightmares**

**Caspian: Our darkest wishes**

**Anara: Pure evil**

**Caspian: Let's get ready**

**Caspian: No matter what happens here, every soul who stands before me has earned their place on the crew of the Dawn Treader. Together we have traveled far. Together we have traveled far. So now is not the time to fall to fear's temptations. Be strong, never give in. Our world, our Narnian lives depend on it. Think of the lost souls we're here to save. Think of Aslan, think of Narnia.(Announced)**

**Drinian: For Narnia!**

**All the men: For Narnia! **

**Anara and Lucy: For Narnia! **

**They sailed in**

**Drinian: I can't see a thing, this fogs too think.**

**Caspian saw his farther **

**Caspian's father/the mist: You're a great disappointment to me. You call yourself my son and act like a king.**

**The White Witch/the mist: Anara, come with me. Come with me daughter, join mommy.**

**Anara: Go away, your dead**

**The White Witch/the mist: You can never kill me, I'll always be alive in your mind silly girl.**

**Anara: No!**

**Edmund: Anara? Are you alright?**

**Anara: Yeah**

**They heard a man yelling **

**Edmund: Who's there?**

**Caspian: We do not fear you**

**The man: Nor I you**

**Edmund turned on his flashlight and pointed it at the man**

**The man: Keep away**

**Anara: We will not leave**

**The man: You will not defeat me**

**Edmund: Caspian, his sword**

**Caspian saw the man**

**Caspian: Lord Rhoop! Stand down, let's get him on board quickly. **

**Drinian: Help him up**

**Eustace grabbed him and dropped him on the ship.**

**Caspian: Be calm my lord**

**Rhoop: Off me demon!**

**Caspian: We are not here to hurt you. I am your king, Caspian.**

**Rhoop: Caspian? My lord? You should not have come. There's no way out of here. Quickly, turn this ship about before It's too late.**

**Anara: We have the sword let's go!**

**Caspian: Let's turn her about Drinian**

**Rhoop: Do not let it know your fears or it will become them**

**Edmund: Oh no(Groaned)**

**Lucy: Edmund, what did you just think of?!**

**Edmund: Oh I'm sorry(Groaned)**

**Everyone saw a sea serpent in the water. The ship moved hard.**

**Lucy: Gale!(Screamed)**

**Lucy: Run!(Grabbed Gale and ran)**

**Eustace flew in with Reepicheep on him. Eustace attacked the serpent sending Reepicheep flying onto the ship. **

**Reepicheep: Eustace, hang on!(Yelled)**

**The serpent bite Eustace then threw him hard against a rock. Eustace set the serpent on fire making it dive back in the water. **

**Rhoop: Out creature(Threw the sword into Eustace's shoulder)**

**Caspian: No! The sword! The sword!**

**Anara: Eustace!**

**Eustace flew off**

**Anara: No come back!(Yelled)**

**Rhoop: Turn this ship about!(Grabbed the wheel)**

**Drinian hit Rhoop in the head knocking him out.**

**Anara: Aslan, please help us(Whispered to herself) **

**The serpent wrapped around the ship. Lucy grabbed Gale and ran inside.**

**Lucy: You must stay here till someone comes and gets you. Okay?**

**Lucy ran back out**

**Caspian: Nara! Nara! We'll ram the serpent. Smash him on the rocks.**

**Anara: Steer her to the port, I'll keep it on the prow.**

**Anara ran up and went inside the dragon mouth. **

**Anara: Try and kill me! Come on!**

**The serpent bite the head**

**Edmund: No!(Yelled)**

**Caspian: Anara!(Yelled)**

**As they smashed the serpent Anara jumped off the head and back down. She hit the serpent and rolled off rolling onto the floor. For a moment she was unconscious. But she woke up just in time to see Caspian helping her up. The serpent laughed evilly as it grew more teeth. **

**Caspian: Move!**

**He tackled Anara before the serpent could attack her. **

**Caspian: We can beat this **

**The serpent started pulling at the ship trying to pull it down.**

**Anara: We need to get it closer**

**Caspian: Ready the harpoons**

**Anara jumped onto a rope then started climbing up the mast. **

**Caspian: Ready? Now!**

**They threw the harpoons into the serpent. Anara got to the top.**

**Caspian: Pull It's head down! Heave!**

**The White Witch/the mist: Anara, what are you trying to prove Anara? That you're a hero? **

**Caspian: Anara! Do It!(Yelled)**

**The White Witch/the mist: You're like me and you know it. Take my hand, just give in.**

**The sword Anara was holding glowed blue. **

**Caspian: Do It!(Yelled)**

**Anara: Come on!**

**She stabbed the serpent in the mouth**

**The White Witch/the mist: No!(Disappeared)**

**The serpent died and the smoke disappeared. The spell was broken.**

**Lucy: The spell, It's broken(Anara got back down)**

**All the people that were taken started coming towards the ship in boats.**

**Caspian: Narnian's! Narnian's!**

**People started cheering** **Rhince and Gale walked over to the railing. **

**Gale: Mummy!(Called)**

**Rhince: Helaine!(Called)**

**Gale and him jumped into the water and over to her as Edmund put his arm around Lucy and Caspian did the same to Anara.**

**Caspian: Let's have them on board, clear the decks**

**Lucy: We did it, I knew we could**

**Edmund: It wasn't just us though(Talking about Eustace)**

**Anara: You mean- **

**Eustace: Hey! I'm down here, Lucy. Over here! I'm in the water, Lucy!**

**Lucy, Edmund, Anara, Caspian, and Reepicheep went over to the railing they heard Eustace calling from.**

**Lucy: Eustace(Said happily)**

**Eustace: I'm a boy again, I'm a boy**

**Reepicheep: Eustace! I see your wings have been clipped **

**He jumped in the water next to Eustace.**

**Reepicheep: Where the sky and water meet. Where the waves grow ever sweet.(Sang)**

**Reepicheep: It is sweet, It's sweet! Look! Look!**

**Everyone saw white flowers in the water ahead. **

**Anara: Aslan's country, we must be close**

**Caspian: Well, we've come this far**

**Lucy, Edmund, Anara, Caspian, Reepicheep, and Eustace got in a boat and rowed through the flowers.**

**Edmund: So what was It like when Aslan changed you back?**

**Eustace: No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do It myself. Then he came towards me. It sort of hurt, but It was good pain. Like when you pull a thorn from your foot. Being a dragon wasn't all bad. I think I was a better dragon then a boy really. I'm so sorry for being such a sob.**

**Edmund: It's okay Eustace, you were a pretty cool dragon.**

**Eustace laughed and smiled**

**Reepicheep: My friends, we have arrived **

**They saw a beach with a big wave on It. They rolled up, got out, and started walking towards the wave. Eustace saw Aslan walking over to them.**

**Eustace: Aslan**

**Aslan: Welcome children, you have done well. You have come far, and now your journey Is at It's end.**

**Anara: Is this your country? **

**Aslan: No, my country lies beyond **

**Caspian: Is my father in your country? **

**Aslan: You can only find that out for yourself, my son. But you should know that if you continue there is no return. **

**Caspian: No, I won't leave my queen. I can't imagine my father would be proud that I gave up what he died for. I spent too long wanting what was taken from me instead of what was given. I was given a beautiful queen and a kingdom. I promise to be a better king.**

**Aslan: You already are**

**Aslan: Children?(Turned to Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace)**

**Edmund: I think perhaps It's time we went home actually Lu.**

**Lucy: But I thought you loved It here?**

**Edmund: I do, but I love home and our family as well. They need us**

**Reepicheep: Your eminence, ever since I can remember I have dreamt of seeing your country. I had many great adventures in this world. But nothing has dampened that yearning. I know I am hardly worthy. But with your permission, I would lay down my sword for the joy of seeing your country with my own eyes. **

**Aslan: My country was made for noble hearts such as yours. No matter how small their barriers may be.**

**Reepicheep: Your majesty **

**Anara: No one could be more deserving **

**Reepicheep: Well I-**

**Edmund: It's true**

**Anara walked over to Reepicheep and kneeled.**

**Anara: May I?(Smiled)**

**Reepicheep: I suppose, just this once-**

**He laughed as she picked him up. She held him tight.**

**Reepicheep: Goodbye Anara(Hugged her)**

**When Anara walked away Lucy and Reepicheep hugged. When Lucy walked away Eustace walked over to him and kneeled sobbing.**

**Reepicheep: Don't cry**

**Eustace: I don't understand, will I never see you again? Ever?(Crying)**

**Reepicheep: What a magnificent puzzle you are, and a true hero. It has been my honor to fight beside such a brave warrior and a great friend.**

**Reepicheep walked away, got in a small boat, and sailed up the wave and out of sight.**

**Lucy: This is our last time here Isn't It?**

**Aslan: Yes, you have grown up my dear one just like Peter and Susan. **

**Lucy: Will you visit us in our world?**

**Aslan: I shall be watching you always**

**He roared and an opening in the water appeared. **

**Caspian: You are the closets thing Anara and I have to family.**

**Anara: That includes you Eustace(Squeezed his right shoulder) **

**Eustace: Thank you(Smiled)**

**Caspian and Anara hugged Edmund then they hugged Lucy. Lucy hugged Aslan and kissed his forehead. Anara walked back over to Eustace.**

**Anara: May I?(Held out her arms)**

**Eustace: Of course(Smiled)**

**They hugged each other tight.**

**Eustace: Will I come back?(Asked Aslan)**

**Aslan: Narnia may yet need you**

**Eustace, Lucy, and Edmund went into the water and disappeared. Five months later Anara and Caspian gave birth to a son. Anara named the baby Cedric after the friend she lost and could have saved if she was sent to where he ended up instead of Narnia. **


End file.
